


Perception

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: The curse has been lifted but there is no magic in Storybrooke. Henry has missed several classes and Snow White thinks Regina and Emma should address this problem together and talk about it. What happens is a little more than talking about it however.!Warning! mention of rape, slight angst, a whole lot of very detailed smut...





	Perception

Snow was holding up a picture of a dog and looked into the class.

"Is this good or bad?" She asked the children.  
"Good!" They chanted. She flipped the picture over and it showed a picture of a dog biting someone.  
"Is this good or bad?"  
"Bad!" They chanted. She grabbed another picture, one that displayed candy.  
"Is this good or bad?" She smirked a little.  
"Good!" "It's yummy!" Someone yelled. Snow flipped the picture over and showed a drawing of a mouth with cavities.  
"But if you eat too much of it it's?"  
"Bad..." You heard the kids weren't too happy about their new revelation. Snow put the pictures away and got up.

"Things are often seen as good or as bad, but they can be both... It's a matter of perception. Can you name someone entirely good?" She asked and looked around in class. "Jimmy."  
"Snow White?" He asked. She chuckled.  
"Contrary to popular belief, I have also been bad." She said. "Name someone entirely bad." She then asked. Without any hesitation you just heard several kids chant.  
"The Evil Queen!"  
"And why would you say that? Is it because of her name? Or is it because she did a lot of bad things?"  
"She's evil." A girl said.  
"But she has done good things in the past. Does that make her entirely bad?" Snow asked and you saw the kids think hard. Then the bell went off. I quickly moved out of the door frame.  
"Please think about this question and we'll talk about it tomorrow." She said and watched the kids rush out. When they were all gone I lifted my head up high and entered the classroom.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked as I walked straight to the pixie haired woman. She bit her lip, clearly nervous.  
"Ah yes. It seems that after all that's happened, Henry missed quite a few classes. He seems to be quite... troubled, with you being... well, who you are and... his other mother.  
"That woman is not his mother." I spat.  
"Don't talk about my daughter like that. She is his mother too and you know it!" She raised her voice.  
"So you do know how to use those teeth after all." I chuckled. "Who would have thought."  
"Can you for once just listen, 'your majesty'?" She was obviously a bit annoyed. I just smirked inwardly. Why would I care about how she felt after all she did to me. Annoyed doesn't even compare to what I feel for her.  
"Well, get on with it then miss Blanchard... I have other business to attend to." I said and stared her down. She grit her teeth and sighed after a while.  
"My suggestion was that you and Emma work things out for the sake of your son. Why did I even bother asking..?" She then just walked off. "I honestly thought you were trying to be better... Now I wonder why I even tried to believe that. You only care about yourself after all." She said over her shoulder and left my field of vision.

I grit my teeth and groaned angrily. I can't believe the nerve of this woman! I stormed after her and grabbed her arm.  
"I thought you saw the good in everything. Didn't you tell those kids I did good things too?" I said and she looked at me, shocked at first because I grabbed her so roughly. She quickly recomposed herself slowly and looked at me.  
"You once saved me... I will never forget that, neither will I forget the pain you caused me... You used to be good, show me where that Regina is. Help your son see it and work together with Emma, not against her. Henry needs both his mothers." She spoke softly and looked down. I released her arm slowly.

"I'm sorry..." I said softly. Wait a minute! Why am I apologizing?! Most of all... to Snow White of all people. The woman looked at me and I could feel her staring at me as I was still looking away.  
"It's a start." She gently put her hand on my shoulder. "You have her number, don't you? Call Emma and just talk about it." She said and then left. When I looked up, she was gone.

\---

I stared at my phone and scowled a little. Why am I the one to call Emma? Can't she just call me? I'm his adoptive mother after all, I raised him for 10 years because she didn't want him! Can you even believe that? He is such a sweet and great kid and I love him with all my heart. I suppose that is just the reason why I'm pressing the dial button now...

"Madam Mayor, you don't usually call. Is there something the matter?" I heard her voice.

"Your mother told me we should talk... About Henry." I quickly added.

"Damn it..." I heard her curse on the other end. There was some rummaging and a sigh. "Sorry, I knocked over my coffee. Uuhm maybe we should do this face to face. It's not really something you talk about on the phone." She said and I nodded in agreement, not that she could see it.

"Yes, you're right. Shall we say 7 at my place?" I asked and I heard some scribbling.

"Yes that will work just fine. I'll see you tonight. I have to get back to work. You wouldn't want me to waste those precious tax dollars, now would you... " I could practically hear her grin on the other side.

"No Miss Swan, I wouldn't." I purred a little. "Now make yourself useful." I said and hung up.

I despised that woman. Not because she's Henry's birth mother, I can't do anything about that so there is no point. I despised her because even if she ruined my life the moment she set foot in this town, I enjoyed every moment of it. She was the only one who dared to go against me. She shook my tree and took a chainsaw to it. The later quite literally. Even if I was seething with anger at that time, I had a new contestant for who to hate most in this world. She was up there with her precious mother, but involving Henry crossed the line.

I wanted to kill her when she let him eat that turn over that was meant for her. I couldn't believe it that she took Henry from me like that only to break the curse in the process. Now the whole town hates me and most of them tried to kill me as well. At that time I really wished we had magic... but Emma stopped them, regardless of who I was or what I had done. I don't understand that woman at all.

Before I knew it, it had turned 7 and I didn't even eat yet. I was so lost in thought that I jumped a little as I heard the doorbell. I went to open the door, straightening out my blouse and skirt on the way there. Emma was kicking the porch nervously and looked up as she noticed the door was open.  
"Evening." She said and smiled a little.  
"Come in Miss Swan." I stepped aside and let her in. "Did you eat yet?" I asked her and she shook her head as she shrugged off her coat and put it aside.  
"No, I was busy doing paperwork and when I was done I had to leave." She explained.  
"Well, I'll make us something then." I said softly and went to the kitchen. 

I didn't eat half as much now that Henry stayed with her. There really was no point in cooking a decent meal when most of the time you couldn't even find the will to eat. I could feel her eyes on me as I moved around in the kitchen to whip something up.

"Something the matter?" I asked and turned to her. She looked away and shook her head.  
"Not really."  
"You're usually more adept at lying, Miss Swan." I said and put the lasagna in the oven.  
"Well, I could ask you the same Regina, is something the matter? You lost weight. I can tell." I turned to her and squinted a little.  
"Are you checking me out?" I asked carefully.  
"You would know if I was checking you out, Madame Mayor." She snorted a little. "It's just that you're paler than usual and normally you have more of an ass." She was being very blunt. I glared at her suspiciously.  
"So you have been checking me out."  
"Fine... So what? Can't I be worried?" She frowned at me as she sat at the island.  
"Now why would you be worried about me?"  
"You're still Henry's mother." She said softly. I was a little taken aback that she actually cared about my well being. "I know you must miss him." She continued and looked into my eyes. "I tried telling him that even if your ways aren't right, you tried to do what is best for him." Now that had me floored. I couldn't believe this was coming from the Savior's mouth. Who knew she could think before she spoke, much less make sense in a way she never did. She honestly seemed to have put a bit of thought in my actions, which surprised me even more. I didn't realize I was so lost in thought before she snapped her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Earth to Regina. Over."  
"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I shook my head a little.  
"I said, perhaps we should both talk with Henry sometime. You clearly miss him and even if we're not the best of friends or whatever, you still have the right to see your son." She spoke. I didn't realize I had started crying until Emma wiped away the tears that had fallen. She suddenly was so close to me. I gasped as I felt her hand on my waist, her other hand not moving away from my cheek after wiping away my tears.

"Hey, it's OK." She said softly and guided me to one of the stools at the island to sit down. She moved to hug me, letting me hide my face in the crook of her neck as I slowly broke down in front of her. Emma didn't say anything, she just let me cry into her shoulder while rubbing small circles on my back.

I don't understand why she is being so kind to me. No one else ever cared to check what my opinions are. Least of all my mother. She just shipped me off to marry some old dirtbag who only thought about his own daughter and my 'wifely duties'. No one cared about how I felt, so why is she any different?

"You don't have to pretend to care you know." I looked up at her with defiance in my eyes. I wasn't going to crumble away that fast. I will fight till the end of days, but I won't fall.  
"Regina, what are you saying? I do care... Why is that so hard to believe?" Emma said and scratched behind her ear. "Or is it just because I'm a Charming?" She cocked an eyebrow and I snorted.  
"It wouldn't be the first time that a Charming hurts me..." I got up and slammed the beeping alarm on the oven. "All everyone ever does is hurt me." I spat and opened the oven. The blonde moved behind me and grabbed my arm as I wanted to reach in.  
"Like that you will hurt yourself. I doubt the Evil Queen has hands of steel." She looked at where my hand was and I bit my lip. How could I have been so stupid? I sighed and dropped my hand. She grabbed a cloth and took out the lasagna before putting it on the table.

"I think you have some other problems to solve for yourself before we even begin talking about Henry." Emma looked at me as we ate. I just poked my food with my fork and frowned a little.  
"Like you'll listen..." I shook my head. "I don't think so Swan."  
"Can we just drop the act already?" She tossed her fork down and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I know you're lying... I've always known when you're lying... I can tell you want to talk more than anything, you're just afraid I'm like my mother and unable to keep a damn secret. Well guess what, my mother doesn't know about half my life because I keep it secret." She said and sighed. "So will you please drop the act of the strong, independent woman, because it's not working..."

It was silent for a while. I just stared at her before she leaned forward.  
"Just tell me when you're ready..." She got up and went to leave.  
"Wait..." I rushed after her and grabbed her wrist. She turned around and looked me in the eyes. "Don't go... I hate being alone." I said softly and cast my eyes down.  
"Why don't we forget about lasagna and just go straight to wine." She suggested. I smiled a little and nodded.

A few moments later we parked what was left of the lasagna into the fridge and instead moved to the living room accompanied by two glasses and a bottle of wine. I kicked off my shoes as I moved to lie on the couch. Emma did the same and sat on the other end.  
"So, what's going on Regina?" She asked carefully. I sipped my wine a little and thought about how best to put this.  
"I've always been alone... I was alone in trying to get away from my mother, since she killed my fiance right in front of me. I was alone when I got married to Leopold. I... I killed my own father trying to get to Snow White, and now, I've been alone in this mess of a town for the better part of 28 years and now my own son doesn't even want to see me. I tried... So hard... To raise him right and to never let him feel like I did when I was young, but in the end, he was all alone. His own mother telling him he's crazy because he believed in the truth that I so desperately tried to deny."

Emma let it sink in for a while seemingly. She then sipped her wine and bit her lip.  
"I guess I never realized how shit your youth was..." She then looked at me and chuckled. "I guess we have that in common then." I laughed a little at her statement.  
"I suppose..." I whispered and bit my lip. "What was it like for you?" I asked carefully. Emma seemed to contemplate if she should tell me before she started talking.

"When I was dropped into the world, I immediately ended up in the foster system. Most of the families were just in it for the benefits, they didn't actually care about the children they were supposed to look after. I ended up in a total of 16 different families, one worse than the other. I was beaten, tortured and eventually when I was old enough, even raped." She said the last softly. I bit my lip and looked at her nervously but she continued. "That's when I ran off. I couldn't take it anymore. Better alone than being used and abused. I started stealing and eventually that's how I ended up with my car."  
"I really don't see how you can call that deathtrap a car." I frowned a little and she laughed.  
"Yeah well... I like yellow." She said and scratched her head. "When I stole it there was a guy in it. Apparently I stole a stolen car. In the end we worked together and eventually I ended up in jail for a crime he committed." She sighed and sipped her drink. "And that's Henry's father. Just some scumbag who let me take the fall so he could run off with the money."

I just looked at her incredulously and shook my head.  
"Touché..." I just said softly and sipped my drink. She chuckled a little.  
"Imagine the horror I went through when Henry asked about his father..." I looked at her and frowned.  
"Didn't you tell him he was a firefighter and died saving someone?" I asked and snorted. "Look who's lying to my son now."  
"Don't go calling the kettle black now." She shot back, but the look in her eyes was playful. I snickered a little.  
"There is a difference between not telling him anything and telling him a lie." I said and quirked an eyebrow.  
"Of course your Majesty, how could I forget."  
"Hey, I don't want to hear that coming from you... Savior." I snorted. "You're useless to me if you simply just get on your knees and agree with what I say."  
"I can still get on my knees and disagree." She smirked and looked at me with a gaze I couldn't quite identify.  
"What are you suggesting, Miss Swan..."  
"If you have to ask, I'm not going to bother." She laughed softly and finished her glass. I wanted to demand an answer, but somehow my mind just put two and two together on it's own and I just glared at the woman.  
"Seriously Miss Swan?!" I groaned a little and she grinned, topping up her glass before moving to top up mine.  
"Well, you did mention how alone you're feeling." She said and chuckled.  
"So, trying to get me drunk and talk me into having sex with you is the way to go..." I looked at her and she smiled.  
"Well, if you put it that way it doesn't sound as noble." That statement made me laugh.  
"You have balls Miss Swan..."  
"I think I have a distinct lack of balls, that's why I'm considered female." She shot back. I put my glass aside after sipping it and sat up, leaning closer to the woman who was working really hard to push every single one of my buttons.  
"And why would you think that I would even consider sleeping with you?" I proceeded to ask and looked at her intently.  
"Because your eyes have gotten a few shades darker the moment you realized what I was talking about, your Majesty..." She purred and sipped the glass, licking the drop from the rim suggestively as she put the glass aside.

"Ok, that's it..." I groaned and pushed her down, straddling her waist and putting my hand around her neck carefully. "You are in desperate need to learn some manners, Miss Swan."  
"Oh? And you're going to teach me I presume." She smirked and licked her lips. She was really asking for it now. The blonde stared up at me tauntingly with those deep green eyes, staring deeply into my nearly black ones. I groaned and moved my hips a little, ending up grinding over Emma's hips suggestively. I felt her hands slide up my thighs, fingering the lace of my stockings as she slowly made her way up under my skirt. I shivered at the gentle caress and let my eyes slip closed as I reveled in it. I let out a longing sigh and bit my lip. I quickly recomposed myself and moved to lean down, catching Emma's lips in a heated kiss that smeared my lipstick all over her lips.

"I will teach you how to properly address a Queen." I whispered between our lips and grinned a little. She quickly wiped that smirk off my face by lifting my skirt and spanking me once. I jolted up a little and groaned.  
"I doubt it, your Majesty." She said and licked her lips before pulling me down and kissing me deeply once more. I groaned softly and carefully squeezed her throat before pulling back. I looked down at her and looked at that smooth skin beneath my fingers, caressing it lightly, clearly making her shiver a little at the touch before pulling my hand back. She instead laced her fingers with my hand and pulled me down again, attacking my neck ferociously. She kissed it at first, teasing the skin with her tongue before biting down.  
"S-shit..." I groaned and tangled my fingers into her hair, holding her in place. She slid her hands over my back and pulled my shirt out of my skirt. I felt her hand ghosting over my back, lightly scratching her nails down my spine. I arched my back and let out a whimper at the loss of her lips on my neck. I looked down at her and caught her lips between my own, sucking lightly on the lush lips that were now slightly kiss-bruised. She licked at my lips, silently asking for entrance. I sucked her tongue into my mouth and rubbed my own against hers. We both moaned into the kiss as we battled for dominance. Before a winner was decided, we both had to pull back to gasp for air.

Emma started pulling on my blouse, pulling it over my head and throwing it somewhere into the room. She roamed her hands over the newly revealed skin and purred softly. She drank in the sight with her eyes and I smirked while biting my lip.  
"Like what you see, Miss Swan?" I asked and she grinned.  
"How could I not like it..." She slid her hands over my waist and over the black lace of my bra, gently squeezing my breasts. I arched into her hands and reached down, pulling on her shirt in return.  
"It's not fair if I'm sitting here half naked and you're still all covered up, now is it...?" I grinned and made her lift her arms as I pulled away her shirt. I slid my hand down over her chest and between the valley of her breasts as I dropped the fabric on the floor. She was wearing a black and red lace bra that complimented her pale skin. I leaned down and kissed over her jaw, down to her ear. I tucked her hair behind her ear as I leaned in to nibble on the shell, making her gasp and squirm. I felt her fingers curl into my back as I did that. I smirked inwardly at having found one of her weak-spots. I licked down her neck and kissed her shoulder gently as I moved the straps of her bra down her arms. I slowly crawled down her body and kissed my way over her clavicle and towards the valley of her breasts. As I kissed over her heart I slid my hand under her back and unclasped the bra to get rid of it completely. I took the lace between my teeth and looked up at her, watching her watch me as I dragged the fabric down her body further. I crawled back up, darting my tongue out suggestively and rubbing it over her nipple before swirling it around and sucking the sensitive nub into my mouth, rolling it between my teeth carefully.

Emma moaned hotly as she arched up into my mouth. She slid her hand into my hair and pulled it lightly while pressing me closer to her body. She moved to wrap her thighs around my waist and scratched her way up my back, unclasping my bra in the process.  
"Regina..." She whispered into my ear and pulled me up slowly. She caught my lips with hers again and kissed me hungrily. I wriggled around a little and got rid of my bra before pressing my chest against hers. I slid my hands into her hair and held her in place as we kissed deeply, engaging in another battle for dominance in our kiss. I slowly moved my lie down on top of her entirely, slowly grinding our hips together a little and moaning softly into the kiss. 

Emma released her legs from around me and moved her hands down my body, pulling on the skirt.  
"Take it off..." She said breathlessly. I sat up a bit and let her fiddle with the zipper before kicking it down my legs. In the mean time, I popped the button on her jeans and yanked down the zipper before pulling on the tight jeans, trying to get them down her hips. She lifted her hips a bit and helped me in the quest to get rid of the offensive fabric. I raised her legs, making her giggle as I yanked the fabric away from her legs. She dropped her legs on either side of me and sat up on her knees in the same fashion as I was. She pressed her body against mine and kissed over my neck as she slid her hands over my backside. I slowly moved my thigh between her legs and leaned into her, rubbing my core against her thigh slowly. I could feel very well, despite the lace of her underwear that she was properly wet, and to be fair, I wasn't much better off.

I felt Emma's teeth graze over my shoulder and teasingly nibble on my collarbone while sliding her hand between our bodies. I felt her nails scratch over the fabric of my thong and gasped softly, instinctively pressing closer. The woman slowly started rubbing herself onto my thigh and pulled back a little to look into my eyes.  
"You're wet, your Majesty." She purred as she slid her hand over the soaked lace. I licked my lips and moved my thigh a little.  
"So are you, Miss Swan." I grabbed her by the hips and pushed her down again using my body. She chuckled as she fell back, our legs still tangled and rubbing against each other's core. I leaned over Emma's body and slowly kissed my way down, caressing her sides and stomach as I reached the hem of her underwear. I grinned and dragged it down with my teeth. I heard her groan and looked up into her eyes as I pulled off her underwear. I pulled it down her legs and threw it aside. Immediately I had Emma's hands on my body, pulling the last piece of fabric away from my skin and threw it on the floor.

Emma got up next to the couch and pulled me up along with her. I looked at her with confusion, but soon enough she made me forget all about it, kissing me deeply and guiding me to the nearest wall. She used her body to press me up against it, still kissing me hungrily and rubbing her hands over my body. I shivered at the feeling of the cold wall against my hot body, but it was a nice sensation. The blonde slowly kissed down my body and sucked on my breasts briefly, making me groan softly before she went down further. Eventually she was on her knees and smirked.  
"You got me on my knees after all, your Majesty." She purred and slid her hands over my thighs, kissing over my inner thigh to the one place I was craving her right now.  
"Stop teasing Miss Swan..." I breathed and slid my hand into her long blonde locks. She just chuckled and teasingly darted her tongue over my slit before closing her mouth over my clit. I let my head fall back and let out a loud moan as she sucked and rubbed her tongue over my core. She was absolutely driving me crazy, my hips bucking and my knees slowly going weak. I was trembling against the wall and gripped her hair tightly.  
"Emma..." I cried out her name as I got really close. I felt her smirk against me and soon enough there were two fingers buried deep inside of me, rubbing over my G-spot in a come-hither motion. I couldn't hold it in any longer as she pushed me over the edge. I let out some incoherent scream that was supposed to be her name, my juices flowing freely down my thighs and over Emma's throat. I collapsed slowly but was caught by Emma halfway down and felt her lips on mine. I could taste myself on them as we kissed deeply. I moaned into the kiss and slid my arms around her neck, still trembling slightly from my orgasm.

I looked up at the woman and chuckled a little. She had a huge grin on her face that said more than a thousand words. I slid my hands into her hair and kissed her deeply as I slowly pushed her onto the floor.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable." She suggested and I chuckled a little as I watched her shiver on the floor.  
"How about back to the couch?" I suggested and pulled the both of us up, only to push her onto the couch.  
"Doesn't look like I have a say in the matter." She retorted and I grinned.  
"No..." I moved to sit on her stomach and slowly scratched my nails over the body that was displayed under me. I wanted her so badly that I couldn't wait much longer. I moved to straddle one of her legs, only to lift the other up, pressing a kiss to her thigh as I moved my dripping wet core against hers. She sat up and pulled on my legs, holding me closer as she started to rock her hips into mine. We both moaned hotly as we kept rocking into each other, rubbing our clits together in the process. The blonde laced her fingers into my hair and kissed me deeply, moaning hotly into my mouth.  
"Shit...Regina." She groaned and grabbed my hair tighter, pulling it as she arched her back and came hard. "F-Fuck..." She fell back as I kept going, close to my orgasm as well since I was still sensitive from the last one. I moved a little faster and watched her tremble and cry out beneath me, the image sending me over the edge again and cumming between our bodies. 

I panted and collapsed on top of Emma, petting her hair gently while kissing her lips. She slid her hands over my tingling body and smirked a little.  
"Who would have thought that the uptight mayor is such a kinky beast." I gasped and slapped her arm at her statement.  
"I'm a Queen and a bit more refined... Not some animal." I retorted and Emma just laughed.  
"Queen or not, you're a lot more kinky than I had imagined."  
"So you have imagined it..." I smirked and slid my hand between our bodies, teasing Emma's entrance with my fingertips and sliding them through the intense wetness that I found there. The blonde moaned and licked her lips.  
"I might have... once or twice." She breathed over my lips and slid her hand into my hair. I grinned and slipped two fingers inside of her body and started thrusting them. "Fuck..." The woman cried out and moved her hips. I used the weight of my body to hold her down and kissed over her neck, sucking the skin gently before biting down on it like she did with me earlier. I thrusted my fingers a bit faster and used my thumb to rub her clit at the same time. "Regina..." It was a desperate whimper. I added another finger and kept going, rubbing over her G-spot mercilessly until the woman was a trembling mess under me. Before I knew it, the trembling mess created an even bigger mess as she orgasmed hard, leaking all over the couch.

Emma, who had her arms wrapped tightly around me, slowly let go and gasped for air. I smirked and pulled my fingers back, sucking them clean and making quite the show out of it. The blonde groaned and pulled me in for another kiss. I returned it and let myself rest on top of her. 

Emma dozed off not long after and I sat up only to see that it was almost 3 am in the morning. I bit my lip and looked at the mess we made and sighed. I grabbed some blankets and returned to the sleeping blonde on the couch. I moved to lie down with her and covered us with the blankets. I will figure this mess out at a later time...

\---

I woke up feeling something moving in my hair. It tickled. I tried to slap it away only to feel that it was a hand. I cracked open my eyes only to be met with Emma's bright green ones.  
"Good morning." She smiled a little and moved my bangs out of my face, kissing my forehead. I wasn't sure what to do. On the one hand I despise this woman on the other hand, there was something else. I sighed and just let it be, not wanting to dwell on it for too long.  
"Good morning." I croaked a little and just closed my eyes. I moved my body only to find it to be stiff as a board. "Jesus..." I groaned and tried to sit up.  
"Yeah... we sort of slept on the couch." Emma helped me up and moved to sit behind me, rubbing her hands over my back and kissing my neck. I shivered at the gentle touch and bit my lip, getting up instantly. Was I really going to just submit to her like that? We had sex... but it didn't mean anything.

"Emma..." I turned and looked at her.  
"Regina..." She looked back at me and tilted her head. She didn't even bother to cover her body. I bit my lip and sighed.  
"What the hell am I doing..." I just walked away only to be stopped by the blonde on my couch, who was now holding me from behind to stop me from moving. Her body was warm against mine, which was a nice contrast to the cold air around us.

"Don't turn into that cold bitch now." She said and turned me around. "I know you must be embarrassed, I am too." she chuckled nervously and scratched her head. "I really only had the intention to just talk... You always sort of flirt when you fight so I went along with it. I never meant to do anything beyond that, but I didn't hate it." She looked into my eyes and smiled. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... Don't let this..." She looked between our very naked bodies. "Change anything between us. Well, not for the bad at least."  
"You don't make a lot of sense Swan..." I frowned and she bit her lip. "But I think I know what you mean." I added and sighed. "You owe me a new couch though." I smirked and went to my bedroom to get some clean clothes.

"Oh come on Regina... You put me there!" I heard Emma complain behind me and follow me up the stairs. 

Perhaps with her around, I wouldn't feel as alone.


End file.
